Where Are You?
by Sweet-lil-angel
Summary: Kari and T.K. have a big fight. Then Kari mysteriously disappears and T.K. claims that it is his entire fault. T.K. then decides to go find Kari on his own, apologize, and bring her back home. *Chapter 5 up*
1. Another Monday Morning

Where Are You?  
  
By: Wendy Siu  
  
Subject: Digimon Fanfic  
  
Type: Romance – T.K./Kari  
  
Classification: PG-13  
  
Description: This story takes place in Odaiba, Japan. The season 1 Digidestined (not including Kari and T.K.) are in grade 11. The season 2 Digidestined are in grade 8. All the digidestined still have their Digimon with them.  
  
This is my first fanfic. Please read and send reviews of what you think of it. If you have any questions or comments regarding my fanfic, you can e- mail me. My e-mail address is goldenbutterfly14@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Another Monday Morning  
  
It was another day of school for Kari Kamiya. She hated having to get up early in the morning each day to go to school. She groaned at looked over at her bedside radio clock. It read 7:00. "I guess I should wake up now," she thought to herself, "I can't believe it's Monday morning already. SCHOOL!! Ugh!" However, school was always fun, and she looked forward to seeing all her friends at school: Yolei, Davis, Ken, and all the others; especially her best friend Takeru Taikaishi a.k.a T.K. Kari had known T.K. since their days in the Digital world. They had always been best friends and were always there for each other. T.K. had protected her when she was in trouble, and promised to be her protector for always. He was such a nice guy, and the best friend anyone could ever ask for. She smiled at the thought of seeing T.K. again today, humming the song "Best Friend" by S Club 7 happily as she got ready for school.  
  
Kari took her time getting up. She really didn't want to get up to go to school again, no matter how much fun it would be. She knew that school wasn't hard for her; she always got good marks and the teachers liked her. However, sometimes, the work was just too much for her to handle on top of going to the Digital World practically everyday.  
  
She glanced over at her sleeping Digimon Gatomon and smiled. She remembered the first time she had met Gatomon. Gatomon had strayed into her house looking for the 8th child, who just happened to be Kari. As she thought of that past incident of her childhood, she drifted off into a daydream about the Digital World, wondering when she would have to save it again.  
  
Kari stood brushing her teeth and daydreaming for at least 5 minutes. Suddenly, the shouting of her older brother Tai startled her daydreams.  
  
"KARI! ARE YOU READY YET?? YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" yelled Tai.  
  
"COMING!" Kari yelled back. She quickly finished washing up, and rushed to her closet. There she picked out a bright pink T-shirt that showed off her perfect figure, and pulled on her favourite white capris. She quickly ran a brush through her short chestnut brown hair, and put her regular pink clip in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face.  
  
Her Digimon Gatomon was just waking up. "Kari? Why are you in such a hurry?" she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"KARI!!! HURRY UP!! IT'S ALREADY 7:15!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Gatomon, but I have to go meet T.K. at his house today at 7:30. I promised that I would walk with him to school. Also, Tai is getting impatient, and is probably going to kill me if I don't hurry up."  
  
"Besides, mom won't let him eat before everyone is at the table, and you know how much Tai loves food," Kari said giggling slightly at the thought of her food-loving brother.  
  
"Then can I come with you to see Patamon?" asked Gatomon, "I really would like to talk to him, and you are going to see T.K. anyway."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Gatomon, but I really am in a hurry. Maybe we can invite Patamon and T.K. over some other time, okay?"  
  
"KARI! WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?"  
  
"Okay," Gatomon sighed.  
  
"OKAY TAI! I'M READY!" Kari answered back from the top of the stairs. She rushed downstairs, and slid into her place at the table.  
  
"Finally, what took you so long?"  
  
"I was getting ready for school. You know how I am on Monday."  
  
"Yeah, extremely slow and very annoying," muttered Tai under his breath  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing," Tai said quickly.  
  
"I heard some-"  
  
"Kari, Tai stop arguing and hurry up and eat your breakfast. You're both going to be late for school." Mrs. Kamiya interjected before a huge argument could break out.  
  
"It wasn't my fault mom, Kari was the one who took so long," Tai argued.  
  
"It's Monday! What else do you expect? You usually take this long, except today you had to get up early to study for your big History Test. " retorted Kari, sticking her tongue out at her brother, who was angrily glaring at her.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault! The teacher told us two week ago on a day that I had a soccer tournament. I didn't know about until yesterday, and she's still making me take it!"  
  
"Why couldn't you have asked the teacher what you missed then?" asked Kari. "You know that you're supposed to find out what you missed when you're away." Kari replied.  
  
"W-w-well…. I was busy with my other schoolwork. She should have came to me directly and told me there was a Unit Test!" Tai stuttered.  
  
"Yeah right Tai. You were probably too busy trying to get Sora to go out with you, even though you know perfectly well she likes Matt," laughed Kari.  
  
"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT THIS STUFF ANYWAY? THIS IS MY LIFE, AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT. BESIDES, SORA IS JUST GOING THROUGH DENIAL. SHE DOES LIKE ME, BUT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BREAK MATT'S HEART!" Tai yelled.  
  
"GEEZ TAI, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?? I WAS ONLY TEASING YOU A BIT ABOUT SORA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SO UPTIGHT ABOUT IT!!!" Kari yelled back.  
  
"Kari! Tai! I have had enough of your bickering with each other. Tai, you should have known better than to study for a big History Test at the last minute, and Kari, you shouldn't tease Tai on subjects that he's a bit touchy about. Now be quiet this instant, or I will take away both your privileges" said Mrs. Kamiya, "and I mean it this time."  
  
"Fine" retorted Kari  
  
"Geez, okay, I'll be quiet mom," said Tai.  
  
"Now I suggest that you both hurry up because it is already 7:45."  
  
"Oh no!" Kari said worriedly, "I'm late for my meeting with T.K! I promised that I'd meet him at his house at 7:30 so that we could walk to school together.  
  
"Poor T.K., having to wait for such a someone as slow as you. If he weren't the nice guy he is, he probably would have left for school already. Why don't you hurry up and not make him wait for once," teased Tai.  
  
"Okay Tai, I get your point," retorted Kari angrily, "I'm leaving now, okay?"  
  
With that remark, Kari headed out the door, and started running as fast as she could to T.K.'s house. 


	2. TK

Chapter 2: T.K.  
  
T.K. looked at his watch. It read 7:45. "Why isn't Kari here yet" he thought, "she said that she'd be here by 7:30 so that we could walk to school together, and it's already 7:45. She's usually not late! Could something have happened to her?"  
  
"T.K.? Why isn't Kari here yet?" asked T.K's Digimon, Patamon.  
  
"I don't know Patamon, maybe she's just running a bit late today," replied T.K.  
  
"But she's usually not late at all. In fact, she's usually early!"  
  
"I know, but maybe she decided to get a ride with Tai or walk by herself today, instead of coming to meet me at my house as she always does."  
  
"Well, you should start walking soon, otherwise you'll be late, and you don't want to miss your first day back from the holidays." Patamon said wisely.  
  
T.K. laughed. "Oh, Patamon, you really don't understand how the school systems work, don't you? A weekend isn't really a holiday, it's just another way for you to relax and have time to hang out with your friends."  
  
"Then isn't that a holiday?" asked Patamon  
  
"Well, technically yes, but you still have homework to complete, and they usually don't give you much homework on real holidays."  
  
"I still don't get it," said Patamon.  
  
"That's okay," said T.K., "I'll explain it in greater detail to you when I get home. Right now I have to start walking otherwise I'm going to be late for school.  
  
"Shouldn't you wait for Kari?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Well…. Maybe I'll just wait a couple more minutes to see if she shows up." T.K. replied.  
  
  
  
T.K. waited 5 more minutes and then decided that he should start walking or else he would be late for school. "Kari probably decided to get a ride to school with Tai this morning," he thought, "I shouldn't be worried over nothing. She's probably at school right now, waiting for me by the fence as she always does."  
  
T.K. started walking and started thinking about Kari. They had been best friends ever since they were 8, and he had promised to always protect her. He thought about the time that the Dark Ocean was summoning her. "I can't believe I accidentally let it slip that I care for her that time" he thought, "I hope that she didn't take it too seriously. I do care for her a lot as more than a friend, but I know that she would never like me the way I like her. We're best friends, and best friends don't date each other."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile……………  
  
Kari was running as fast as she could to T.K.'s house. However, it took a long time to get there, and she was afraid that she might be late for school if you tried going to T.K.'s house, then school. She knew that her teachers would be really mad at her if she were late again, because she usually was late on a Monday morning.  
  
Kari finally decided to go to T.K's house anyway. She had promised him that they would always walk to school together on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. It wouldn't be fair to forget about him just because she took too long getting ready in the morning. Going to his house to check if he was there was the right thing to do.  
  
Finally, Kari reached the area where T.K's apartment was. By then, it was already 8:00. "I hope T.K. is still there" Kari thought, "I'm going to be late for school!" She looked around the base of the apartment, but there was not sign of T.K. anywhere. "T.K.? Where are you!?" she cried. When there was no answer, she began searching for him. She searched around the whole area and still there was no sign of T.K. "That's funny," Kari thought, "T.K. usually waits for me in the lobby of his apartment. I wonder why he's not here today." She walked around the entire first floor, hoping that T.K. would be there somewhere. However, he wasn't. In fact, that floor was completely deserted except for the security guards. "I don't think T.K. decided to go back up to his apartment, that would take too long. I'll ask the security guard where T.K. is."  
  
Kari then walked up to the security guard and said, "Excuse me, have you seen T.K. Taikaishi this morning?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did see Mr. Taikaishi this morning. He looked like he was waiting for someone. When I asked him who he was waiting for he told me that he was waiting for his best friend to come so that could walk to school together," the security guard told Kari.  
  
"Is he still here?" Kari quickly asked  
  
"No, I'm sorry, he was looking at his watch for quite a while, but then decided to leave. He said something about being late for school, and that he would go see if his friend was at her house,." replied the security guard.  
  
"Thank you very much for your help," Kari said, and with that remark she turned and ran out the door.  
  
"Where are you T.K.?" she yelled. She continued running on the path to school crying T.K's name out loud as she ran.  
  
Then, she heard a loud beeping noise. She wondered what it was, and saw that it was her D-3. It said that she had mail. She opened it and looked at the message. It was from T.K. It read: "Dear Kari, I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you to walk to school this morning. I hope that you're not too worried about me. I am currently waiting for you at the park near school. I hope to see you there, and remember DON'T BE TOO LATE, or else you'll be late for school too."  
  
Kari smiled as she saw the message. When she got to the don't be too late part, she quickly started running towards the park.  
  
"T.K.! T.K! T.K.!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!? She yelled over and over. Finally, when she reached the park near her school, she heard a voice that sounded very much like T.K.  
  
"I'm here, Kari," the voice said behind her.  
  
Kari then turned around and saw T.K. standing right there, with an impish grin on his face. His grin turned to worry when he saw the look on Kari's face. She looked close to tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kari, I guess I should have waited for you. But, I was afraid that I was going to be late for school. Did you get my D-3 message?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes, I did, and it wasn't your fault that we couldn't walk to school together today. It was mine. I'm sorry. I promise to try and never procrastinate and take my time to do things again. Look at all the worry it caused me," and with that remark, Kari burst into tears.  
  
"Wow, I never knew Kari cared for me that much," thought T.K. happily as he tried to console Kari, "Maybe she does like me more than a friend."  
  
"What am I doing crying over such a little thing. T.K. must think that I'm a such a baby." Kari thought worriedly.  
  
"I hope Kari does like me the way I like her. Maybe I'll tell her how I feel someday." T.K. thought.  
  
"Ok, I have to stop crying otherwise T.K. won't think of me the same way he used to…Hold on, why am I even caring so much about what T.K. thinks of me; we're only best friends!" Kari thought.  
  
"Uh, Kari?" T.K's words brought Kari back to reality, "I think that we should continue walking to school now if we don't want to be late."  
  
"Huh? Oh, right, let's go." Kari replied.  
  
As Kari and T.K. both continued their walk to school, they thought of the new feelings that were aroused from this incident. They had both realized that possibly they cared for each other more than just how best friends do. 


	3. School

Chapter 3: School  
  
Kari and T.K. made it to school 5 minutes before the bell. When they reached the front door, Kari suggested that they both head to their lockers first, and then go to first period class together. T.K. wanted to argue that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry up, and that there was no point in risking being late since they both had all the books they needed for that class anyway. Of course, Kari argued that their lockers were close to their homeroom, and that they would make it on time.  
  
T.K. sighed but agreed; he was only waiting for her sake anyway. He knew that she would receive a detention if she was late again, and he wanted to save her from that fate. Also, he wanted to spend more time with her…as he watched her, he wondered why he was feeling this way. He knew that he had liked her for years, but now he felt that he was truly in love with her, and would do anything to protect her; even risk his own life.  
  
T.K. then looked at his watch, it read 8:17. The bell was going to ring in 3 minutes and he wasn't sure if they would make it on time. He looked over at Kari; she was chatting away with one of her friends, not aware that she was going to risk being late again. As T.K. watched more closely he realized that her bag wasn't even packed yet! He decided that he would have to interrupt Kari and her friend's conversation in order to prevent Kari from being late.  
  
"Kari," he said, trying to get her attention. When there was no response, he called her name again, this time louder, "Kari!"  
  
This time she replied. "Yes T.K.?" she asked sweetly. Kari's friend then looked at her watch and decided that she should go; the bell was going to ring in 2 minutes, and her homeroom was at the other side of the school.  
  
"Bye Kari, bye T.K.!" she yelled behind her shoulder as she left.  
  
"Bye!" Kari said, "I'll see you at lunch!" Then Kari turned back to face T.K., "Yes T.K.?" she said.  
  
"Can you please hurry up, the bell is going to ring in 2 minutes, and I don't want to be late, and you shouldn't be either." T.K. told her.  
  
"Don't worry," Kari said, "I'll go in a minute."  
  
"Kari!" T.K. exclaimed, "I don't want to be late!"  
  
"Then go on without me, I'll catch up later," Kari replied, shrugging her shoulders as if she really didn't care. But in her mind, she really wanted T.K. to stay with her. She didn't feel brave enough to be left alone after her late incident with T.K. Also, she knew that without T.K., she might end up late for class again because she tended to procrastinate on all Mondays.  
  
"Why is she acting like this?" T.K. thought, "she usually cares a lot about her school marks and being late for class. Of course, I never really saw how she was like on Mondays because I always left for class when we got to the school. Maybe I should stay with her even though she plainly made it clear that she would be fine without me."  
  
  
  
"Come on T.K., please stay with me. I really need you here with me right now." Kari thought sadly.  
  
"Well, I guess I had better go" T.K. thought, "I don't want to be late for class myself. I'll ask Kari if she wants to leave now."  
  
"Come on Kari, it's already 8:19, we have one minute to get to class." T.K. said  
  
"Don't worry T.K., I'm almost ready," replied Kari.  
  
"Yeah, but the bell is going to ring in less than 1 minute, and I told you; I don't want to be late for class." T.K. said.  
  
"Quit complaining! If you don't like waiting for me so much than just go to class yourself!" Kari yelled at T.K.  
  
"Fine then," T.K. said, "I'll go and leave you here ALL BY YOURSELF! If you're late for class than that's not my problem. Geez! I don't know why you're so grumpy today. You're yelling at me and telling me that I shouldn't bother you, even though all I want to do is help you."  
  
With that remark, T.K. turned around and ran down the hallway towards the classroom. As he continued running, he started slowing down, and soon subsided into a walk. When he got to his homeroom class, he turned around to see if Kari was behind him; however she wasn't. He looked down the hallway to see if Kari was perhaps running to class, but he saw no one. He gave the hallway one sad look before turning around and walking into the classroom. He made it to his seat just as the bell rang. However, there was still no sign of Kari.  
  
"I guess she really was mad at me," T.K. thought as he opened up his notebook, "maybe she doesn't want to come to class because of what I said to her. I really should have been more considerate of her feelings instead of bugging her to hurry up and come to class with me. Now she's not here, and it's all my fault."  
  
Just then, T.K's teacher, Mr. Fujikawa walked into the classroom. "Good morning class," he said. "Good morning Mr. Fujikawa" half of the class replied. The other half had their heads down on their desks; snoozing for a bit, or they were lost in their own thoughts. This was exactly what T.K. was doing. However, he didn't notice that soon he was the only one who wasn't listening to the teacher, as he was still think about Kari.  
  
"Hey T.K.," Yolei whispered, "pay attention! Mr. Fujikawa is looking right at you!"  
  
"Huh?" T.K. replied snapping back to attention. Yolei quickly sat straight in her seat as she realized that Mr. Fujikawa was looking right at T.K.  
  
"Mr. Taikaishi, is there some reason why you are not paying attention?" Mr. Fujikawa asked sternly.  
  
"No, Mr. Fujikawa, I'm sorry, I'll pay attention now." T.K. replied looking down at his desk with a depressed expression.  
  
"Well, alright then, make sure you do. Anyway, let's take attendance now." Mr. Fujikawa said looking down at the attendance list and called each student's name out loud. "When you hear your name say here or present," he said.  
  
"Davis Motimaya" "Here!"  
  
"Yolei Inoue" "Present," then Yolei made a face at Davis that plainly said that she didn't want to say the same thing he said.  
  
"Takeru Taikaishi" "Here," he called dejectedly  
  
"Ken Ichijouji" "Present!"  
  
"Willis Shyoto" "Here!"  
  
And so on…………until Mr. Fujikawa called Kari's name.  
  
"Kari Kamiya" no answer  
  
"Kari Kamiya, are you here?" he asked, craning his neck to see if she was at the back of the room. "I guess she's either late or not here," he thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, so everyone but Ms. Kamiya is here today. Does anyone know why she isn't here?" Mr. Fujikawa asked, looking around the room.  
  
The Digidestined in the room all looked around at each other, wondering why Kari wasn't here. She usually never missed a day of school, especially days when they had a big test.  
  
Where was she? 


	4. The Argument Davis and Yolei

So, how are you all liking my story so far? Do you think it's good? Sorry for taking so long to write each chapter. Right now, I have so many big projects and school and exams are coming up! So don't get mad if my next chapter doesn't come out too soon. Besides, I'm a slow writer and I need time to think! LOLZ! I promise that I'll try to write faster and complete my story sooner, but I do have something called Writer's Block and I don't think that I have many ideas left for this story!  
  
Also, this chapter doesn't really have to with the story line. I just put it in because, well, it's quite funny to me, and it does mention a lot about the situation they are in now anyway.  
  
If you have any ideas for how I should continue my story, please review and tell me, or e-mail me at goldenbutterfly14@hotmail.com.  
  
By the way, I think that this story is also going to be a Davis/Yolei too. What do you guys think? Should I put Yolei with Davis or Ken? Please vote and tell me. Anyways, enough of this boring talk. Let's get on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Argument (Davis and Yolei)  
  
The final school bell finally rang at 3:30. It was the end of another school day. The season 2 Digidestined were ecstatic that the school day was over; they had been wondering where Kari was and worrying about her all day – especially T.K.  
  
Davis, Yolei, Ken, and T.K. were all wondering where Kari was. They agreed to meet in the computer lab at 4:00 so that they could go to the Digiworld to search for Kari. They also agreed to bring their Digimon with them.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you guys at 4:00, and don't any of you be late. We have to search for Kari! She's most likely to be in the Digiworld." Davis said earnestly to his friends.  
  
"Well, maybe she is, that's why we're going to go look for her there," said Yolei. Ken nodded in agreement but T.K. remained silent and had a look on his face that was too difficult for anyone to read.  
  
"T.K.? What's wrong?" questioned Yolei.  
  
"Yeah T.E.! Why are you looking so sad, we are definitely going to find Kari in the Digiworld! She'll be so happy to see me that she'll run straight into my arms and tell me she loves me! Oh, I know why you're so sad T.I.; you probably know that you're going to lose Kari to me. I am much more good-looking and smarter than you are, not to mention a waay better basketball and soccer player." Davis boasted.  
  
Ken and Yolei both snorted in disbelief while T.K. still remained without any facial expression. Davis was still boasting on and on about how much he was better than T.K., and that Kari would love him more when finally T.K. couldn't stand it anymore. He started to run away from them. He couldn't hear anymore about Kari and how she would fall in love with Davis the moment she saw him again.  
  
"Hey T.K! Where are you going? I was only kidding!" Davis shouted at T.K.'s retreating back. However, T.K. didn't even stop to hear what Davis was going to say, he blindly ran away not noticing where his feet were carrying him. He didn't even notice as he bumped into Cody who was entering the computer lab just as he left.  
  
Cody looked bewildered as to why T.K. ran off so fast, but felt that he shouldn't say anything about it. This was T.K.'s business, not his, and he shouldn't butt into other people's businesses.  
  
Cody was about to say hi to everybody when Yolei exploded.  
  
"DAVIS YOU STUPID IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" yelled Yolei angrily.  
  
"HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT T.L. TAKES THINGS SO SERIOUSLY, I WAS ONLY MAKING A FEW JOKES ABOUT HIM! SHEESH YOLEI, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME! Davis yelled back.  
  
"OH YES I DO!" Yolei cried, "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE T.K. RUN AWAY. WHO KNOW WHERE HE IS NOW? YOU DESERVE TO BE YELLED AT!  
  
"HEY! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, IT WAS PARTLY YOUR FAULT TOO," Davis retorted.  
  
"MY FAULT!? HOW CAN IT BE MY FAULT! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO WAS TEASING T.K. ABOUT HOW BAD HE REALLY WAS AT BASKETBALL AND OTHER THINGS!" Yolei cried in disbelief.  
  
"IT WAS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE well ummm…." Davis said nervously.  
  
"HA! SO IT IS YOUR FAULT, NOT MINE!!!! Yolei retorted at Davis  
  
"IS NOT"  
  
"IS TOO"  
  
"IS NOT"  
  
"IS TOO"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TOO!! DAVIS! DON'T EVEN TRY COMPETING WITH ME YOU'LL NEVER WIN!!! HAHAHA" Yolei yelled hysterically  
  
(Davis, Ken, and Cody all sweat drop)  
  
Then she glanced around the room and spotted Cody. "Hey Cody! When did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I came right when T.K. left. I decided not to say anything because you looked so mad," he replied.  
  
"OH!" she said blushing, "I'm sorry that you had to hear all that yelling Cody, but Davis is too thick-headed to know when he shouldn't mess around with other people's feelings. I think that the goggles have short-circuited what little brain cells he had left. He thinks he's better than me. HA! What a laugh," she said mockingly as she looked at Davis.  
  
Davis got all red in the face and then started exploding at Yolei.  
  
"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YOLEI? YOU'RE WRONG!! I AM SOOO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU ARE IN EVERY WAY!! SO THERE!! I'M SMART, HANDSOME, ATHLETIC, SENSITIVE, AND EVERYTHING THAT A GIRL LIKE KARI WOULD WANT!" Davis retorted  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO ARGUE WITH YOU ANYMORE GOGGLE-BOY, BECAUSE YOU ARE A LAZY, SELFISH, ARROGANT, SELF-CENTERED, EGOTISTICAL, BORING, STUPID ( " Yolei replied but was cut off by Ken.  
  
"OKAY YOLEI AND DAVIS STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LOUSY BICKERING. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING ABOUT!?" Ken yelled angrily  
  
"Uhhhhh…." said Yolei  
  
"Ummmm…" said Davis.  
  
"We were fighting about ( " Yolei said  
  
"Something very important" said Davis smartly.  
  
(Yolei, Ken, and Cody all sweat dropped)  
  
Ken sighed. "Now say sorry to each other and shake hands. We're on a mission here, remember? We have to find Kari AND T.K. now."  
  
"Oh right, we have to look for MY KARI and stupid T.Z. But do I really have to shake hands with that stupid computer geek?" Davis asked Ken while glaring at Yolei.  
  
"Why you little (" Yolei cries and then starts punching Davis.  
  
"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID GOGGLE HEAD. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A COMPUTER GEEK!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"I CAN'T HELP IT IF IT'S TRUE!" retorted Davis  
  
"I'M GOING TO PULMERIZE YOU, YOU LITTLE ANNOYING BRATTY GOGGLE-HEAD! KARI IS NEVER GOING TO LIKE YOU IF YOU KEEP UP WITH THIS ATTITUDE!" Yolei screamed at Davis  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? SHE ALREADY IS IN LOVE WITH ME!! T.O. IS NEVER GOING TO WIN HER BECAUSE I STOLE HER HEART!!" he told Yolei.  
  
Yolei shook her head angrily. "YOU'LL NEVER LEARN WILL YOU DAVIS. KARI'S HEART BELONGS TO T.K. AND HIS TO HERS! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO RIP THROUGH THEIR BOND AND MAKE HER YOURS!" she yelled  
  
Davis gasped at Yolei. It was like she just ripped a hole right through his heart. His face slowly started to go red, and then he slumped down crying. "You're right Yolei, they are a really strong bond. But I love Kari as much as T.I. does so why does she have to choose him over me!"  
  
Then Davis started sobbing, "Oh, Kari, where are you right now? I miss you so much. Wherever you are I hope that I will be the one to find you. Then you will realize how much I really love and care for you; much more then T.P. ever will. I'm sorry if I ever made you angry by making fun of him and his stupid ugly hat.  
  
Yolei stared at Davis in disbelief. She never imagined that he would break down crying or become so emotional over her words. She wanted to laugh yet cry at the same time. She never realized that Davis had a sensitive side to him, although his sensitivity only carried him so far; he still had to make fun of T.K. when apologizing. She started to feel that Davis wasn't an insensitive guy; he was just a really annoying one.  
  
Cody and Ken looked surprised at Davis' breakdown. They never imagined that he would actually cry over Kari and apologize about making fun of T.K.  
  
"Davis?" asked Ken uncertainly, "are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, I just got a little emotional that's all." Davis replied sniffling  
  
"I see," said Ken.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about," Davis told Ken.  
  
"Well, if you really start to miss Kari that much, just tell me; I'm always here for you. I mean, that's what best friends are for, right?" Ken said.  
  
Davis smiled, "Yeah, thanks Ken, you're the greatest."  
  
"No problem," replied Ken.  
  
"Uh Davis," said Cody uncertainly, "I'll be here for you too."  
  
"Thanks Cody," said Davis warmly.  
  
"You're welcome," Cody replied.  
  
Yolei looked at the three of them. "Hey Davis?" she said, "Don't forget that I'm going to always be here for you too. Between the five of us: you, Ken, Cody, T.K., and me we'll make sure that we find Kari and bring her home. Then if you really want Kari to love you so much, you can try and win her heart. I'll be behind you the whole way!" she declared.  
  
Davis looked at all of them and smiled. "You guys are the best friends a guy should have. Now let's go find Kari!"  
  
"Davis! Don't forget that we have to find and cheer T.K. up too!" scolded Yolei.  
  
"Oh, who cares about stupid T.M. Kari probably doesn't even want to see him. She'll fall deeply in love with me when I come to rescue her and forget all about him," stated Davis.  
  
Yolei, Ken, and Cody all groaned. "DAVIS!" they all yelled.  
  
"What!?" Davis said, "It's true!"  
  
Yolei sighed. "I'm sorry Davis, but you're hopeless. Did any of the information in the argument we just had go through your tiny little brain?" she asked.  
  
"Of course it did!" Davis insisted, "I was just testing you guys to see if you remembered!"  
  
"R-r-r-right," Ken said laughing, "Anyway, let's go find T.K. first before we look for Kari. We have to stick together as a team remember?"  
  
"I agree," said Cody, "does anyone have any idea where T.K. went anyway?"  
  
"I'm telling you, it doesn't matter where T.K. is, we can find Kari by ourselves!" Davis insisted.  
  
"Oh, Davis, can't you be quiet for at least a minute!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"Sure I can! Just try me." Davis replied.  
  
Ken and Cody both snorted with laughter, but Yolei remained unfazed.  
  
"Fine then," she said, "but what happens if you can't be quiet for that long?"  
  
Davis looked thoughtful for a while, and then slowly said, "If I can't be quiet for at least 1 minute than I promise that I won't make fun of T.P. for an entire week."  
  
Yolei, Ken, and Cody all gasped at the thought of Davis not making fun of T.K. at all, but then realized that they could use it to their advantage.  
  
"Sure, deal." Yolei said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Ok, I'll start n( Hey wait a second! What happens if I can not talk for at least a minute?" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know. You won't be able to anyway." Yolei replied.  
  
"Who says?" Davis cried indignantly.  
  
"I do," Yolei replied smugly.  
  
"Oh yeah, well if I can be quiet for a whole minute, then you have to promise to get Kari to go out with me!" Davis said.  
  
"That's fine with me, but I cannot guarantee that she actually will." Yolei said while privately thinking that his conditions were stupid because he could have used it much more to his advantage.  
  
"Oh well, what can I do. It's Davis, of course he'll come up with something stupid." She thought.  
  
"Who has a stopwatch?" Yolei called.  
  
"I do," Ken replied, "Let's see if you can not talk for a minute Davis, I'm rooting for you the whole way!"  
  
"Thanks Ken. I'll show that stupid computer nerd who can't really talk for a whole minute." Davis replied.  
  
"Why you (," Yolei started to say angrily.  
  
"Yolei…" Ken warned.  
  
"What? He called me a computer nerd!" she said  
  
"Yeah, but you also have called him names countless number of times so we'll just leave it at that, okay?" Ken said.  
  
"Fine, let's just get on with it then. I want to see Davis not talking." She said.  
  
Ken laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure you will."  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS! AM I GOING TO START OR WHAT? I HAVE A DATE WITH KARI TO GET!" Davis called.  
  
"Huh? Do you actually think that Yolei would be able to get you a date with Kari?" Cody asked.  
  
"Of course she will, she promised to anyway," Davis said.  
  
"Okay…" said Cody.  
  
Ken looked at his stopwatch. "Okay Davis, are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, bring it on," Davis replied.  
  
"Ready…set……….go!" Ken cried.  
  
Yolei looked at Davis smugly and then said, "The rest of us are still allowed to talk and tempt you to talk!"  
  
Ken looked at Yolei quizzically with a look asking why they would want to tempt Davis to talk.  
  
"What?" asked Yolei, "I want to make sure that I don't have to get Kari to go out with him. She'll kill me if I make her do that!"  
  
"Fine," Ken agreed.  
  
"How much time has passed?" asked Cody.  
  
"About 20 seconds," Ken replied.  
  
"Hey Davis! Did you know that the other Kari told me that she thought you were annoying, and she was comparing you to T.K. too!" Yolei called.  
  
"Yolei!" Ken whispered, "Kari never said that!"  
  
"Yeah, but I have to get Davis to talk somehow. T.K. would thank us if we could get Davis to not say a single bad thing about him for a week!" Yolei replied.  
  
"True," said Ken as he looked at Davis. "Davis looks like he's starting to get mad at what you said," he told Yolei  
  
"Really?" asked Yolei, "That's great! Now I just need to say something else about T.K. and Kari to get him mad enough to talk or yell!"  
  
Ken and Cody both sweat dropped as they both thought that Yolei was taking this game a little too seriously.  
  
Yolei thought for a moment, and then yelled, "T.K. is so much better than you Davis. It's no wonder Kari would choose him over you. I would too! T.K. is smart, handsome, and athletic and he is the nicest person I know. You are dumb, annoying, and you get on Kari's nerves all the time with the way that you chase her. POOR KARI, to have such a stupid, annoying person bugging her all the time!" Yolei sighed loudly, "I feel so sorry for her!"  
  
Ken looked amazed that Yolei would say something that mean to hurt Davis's feelings so that she could win their little bet. He shook his head, and then remembered that they were still timing Davis. Amazingly, Davis hadn't said a word the whole time and he only had 10 seconds to go. However, he could see that Davis was getting mad at Yolei's bashing of him.  
  
"Davis! You only have 10 seconds to go! Whatever you do, DON'T GET TEMPTED BY YOLEI TO TALK!" he yelled.  
  
Davis nodded his head in reply and glared at Yolei. Yolei just stared straight back at him and opened her mouth to say something else.  
  
"Davis, you'll never get with someone like Kari! She's too nice, and pretty to like you. She may act like she thinks you're okay sometimes, but probably, deep down inside, she wants you to leave her alone with T.K.!" she yelled.  
  
"Yolei! Stop it!" Ken yelled, "That was really mean!"  
  
"It's part of the bet," Yolei told him.  
  
Ken shook his head, "Whatever," he mumbled.  
  
"Ken! How much time has Davis got left?" Cody yelled.  
  
Ken looked at his watch. "5 seconds!"  
  
"Let's do a countdown," Cody suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Ken agreed.  
  
"5…4" Ken started.  
  
"Davis, you're such a baka (idiot)! Do you actually think that Kari would be excited to see you and not T.K.?" Yolei yelled.  
  
"Don't listen to her Davis!" Cody yelled.  
  
Ken looked at his stopwatch, "3…2"  
  
Davis however, started to get really mad, and then he exploded out at Yolei. "Yolei! How could you say such things to me, don't you remember the argument we had earlier? You said you would always be here for me and support my decision on wanting to go after Kari!"  
  
"0" said Ken looking a bit disappointed that Davis didn't make it.  
  
"Aww…Davis didn't make it," Cody said, "He was so close!"  
  
Yolei laughed and said to Davis, "I got you! I made you talk! Now you have to be nice to T.K. for a whole entire week and I don't have to get you a date with Kari!"  
  
"Why you ( how could you do that to me!" Davis cried out angrily, "I'll get my revenge someday though!"  
  
Yolei just laughed and said, "Oh well, you can't do anything about it now. You have to be nice to T.K. for an entire week and you don't get a date with Kari! HAHA!"  
  
Ken and Cody sweat dropped and shook their heads. "Yolei and Davis will never change, they just like annoying each other too much." Cody said to Ken.  
  
"I agree, but I wish Davis had made it, he only had 1 second to go!" Ken replied.  
  
"Yeah, but what can you do, Yolei was the one trying to tempt him, and you know how she always gets on everyone's nerves; even mine!" Cody exclaimed.  
  
Ken laughed, "Yeah," he replied. Then he looked at Davis chasing Yolei all over the place, and asked, "Hey you guys! Aren't we going to find T.K. and Kari now?"  
  
Davis and Yolei stopped running. "Oh yeah," they said in unison.  
  
"Come on, let's see if we can find T.K. first," Ken said.  
  
"Great!" said Yolei, then she looked at Davis and said, "You have to be nice to him!"  
  
Davis just glared at her angrily but didn't reply.  
  
Ken shook his head, "Come on guys, let's go"  
  
With that, Ken, Cody, Davis, and Yolei walked out of the computer lab where they originally were going to search for Kari.  
  
"I thought we were going to look for Kari in the digiworld!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
Yolei sighed, "Davis, dumb as always. We're going to look for T.K. remember? You made him run off!"  
  
"Oh…" Davis replied, looking a bit guilty.  
  
"Yolei! Davis! LET'S GO!" Ken yelled.  
  
"We're coming!" they both replied and headed towards the computer lab door at the same time, and ended up bumping into each other.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" they both cried.  
  
"You guys…" warned Ken.  
  
"Oh fine," Davis replied, "I'm coming but I'm not walking near her."  
  
"Like I'd want to be near you anyway. Some of your stupidness might rub off of me," she responded.  
  
"Whatever," Davis replied.  
  
  
  
Okay, how did you find this chapter? Was it good? I know it didn't really have to do with the story line, but I thought that I'd just do something funny in the story. Anyways, signing off until next time! Remember to review and vote on if you want Yolei with Davis or Ken! 


	5. The Dark Ocean

Okay, I'm really sorry that I took so long to post this chapter up. I ran out of ideas and started working on my other stories Unfaithful, and Love is in the School Air. Also, I have tons of homework and have to practice piano a lot since my exam is coming up, so I might not be able to put up another chapter after this for a long time.unless I get more reviews that is! ^_^  
  
Also, I didn't get many Yolei with Davis or Ken votes so I'll give you a few more chapters to decide. This chapter deals with Kari only, and her experience with the Dark Ocean.  
  
Anyways, I guess I should continue with the story as you all are dying to find out what happens next. Hope you find it interesting! If you want something specific to happen, just tell me, and I'll see whether I can fit it into the storyline.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: The Dark Ocean (Kari)  
  
"Where am I?" Kari thought, "Everything looks so dark and dreary. It almost looks like - no it can't be, don't tell me that I'm in the dark ocean again!"  
  
Kari was surrounded in an area that was dark and depressing. She wasn't sure if it actually was the Dark Ocean, but this place greatly resembled it. She looked around in wonder at the darkness everywhere. It seemed so gloomy and caused her spirits to become gloomy too.  
  
"Why am I here?" Kari thought, "I thought that I was rid of the Dark Ocean forever. Gennai told me that I'd never have to come back here! We defeated the evil forces here! Why am I being drawn here once more!?"  
  
By this point, Kari was getting really angry and lonely. She was scared to be in the Dark Ocean all by herself again. The last time she was here, the evil forces took her away because of her crest of light. The Geckomon called her "Queen Kari", as she was supposed to rescue them from being enslaved further by this evil force. However, she couldn't quite remember what that evil force was.  
  
"I hope that I don't have to experience the same feelings I experienced last time I came here," Kari thought with a shudder.  
  
Kari was walking along the deserted beach, and noticed that there were no people, houses, or even any sign of civilization. "Oh no," she thought, "This was exactly what happened last time when I was taken to the Dark Ocean. Please don't tell me that I'm here again!"  
  
She continued walking along the beach in hopes that she would soon find an exit to the real world, but there was nothing. It seemed as if this beach went on forever and forever, she couldn't see any sign of a way to exit this horrible place. Kari started to get a little frightened at the prospect of never returning home again and being stuck here at this place forever. However, she quickly shook those thoughts of out her head, and tried to think of the bright side. She knew that the Digidestined, especially T.K., would come and rescue her like they had done before.  
  
"It's all my fault that I'm here anyway," she thought, "If I hadn't become so emotional in my fight with T.K., I wouldn't have ended up here. Oh why did I run away after our fight, he was only trying to help? He cared about me enough to want to make sure that I wasn't late and what did I do? I turned away from him and yelled at him, making him feel really bad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Kari, it's already 8:19, we have one minute to get to class." T.K. said  
  
"Don't worry T.K., I'm almost ready," replied Kari.  
  
"Yeah, but the bell is going to ring in less than 1 minute, and I told you; I don't want to be late for class."  
  
"Quit complaining! If you don't like waiting for me so much than just go to class yourself!!!"  
  
"Fine then," T.K. said, "I'll go and leave you here ALL BY YOURSELF! If you're late for class than that's not my problem. Geez! I don't know why you're so grumpy today. You're yelling at me and telling me that I shouldn't bother you, even though all I want to do is help you." With that remark, T.K. turned around and ran down the hallway towards the classroom.  
  
Kari watched T.K's retreating back sadly, and then started heading towards class too. However, as she started walking she remembered her words to T.K., and felt really ashamed of herself for saying those things. She then decided not to go to class for fear of facing T.K., and she turned and ran down the hall and out the front door.  
  
Once Kari was outside, she stopped running and burst into tears. "What's wrong with me?" she thought in disgust, "Why did I have to go and say those things to T.K.? He was only trying to be a good friend like he always was, and I had to go and be all mean and bitchy towards him. Oh, I don't deserve a friend like him, how could I ever think that I was worthy enough to be T.K.'s friend, let alone best friend. He's too nice and, well, I'm not anymore I guess," she thought sadly.  
  
Kari then started running towards the Odaiba Park. "Maybe I can sort out what I'm feeling there," she thought. She started running towards the park, blinded by tears, and not noticing where she was headed.  
  
"I don't deserve a good friend like T.K.," Kari thought as she ran, "I'm a horrible person. He didn't do anything to deserve me yelling at him at all. He was just trying to help me!"  
  
Pretty soon, Kari got tired of running and decided to rest under a Sakura tree, which happened to be nearby. She sighed and looked at her watch. It read 8:45, which meant that she had been running for quite a long time. She wondered if T.K. was really worried about her right now since it was unusual that she would decide not to show up for class one day, and she hardly ever was late for class.  
  
Kari sighed. "When did my life get so complicated?" she thought, "I don't feel the same way when I talk to T.K. anymore. I don't think anything has changed between us so what's wrong with me? How could we get into an argument that fast? In the past, I know we've had our disagreements, but a big fight like this? It had never happened before."  
  
"I'm so stupid," she said all of a sudden, "stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I be so mean and insensitive to you T.K.? I didn't mean to hurt you by yelling at you; I don't even know why I yelled at you in the first place! But if you can hear me, I just want to say that I'm truly sorry for all the hurtful things I might have said to you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" Kari was so involved in apologizing out loud to T.K. that she didn't notice that the tree she was resting under had turned into a digi-portal leading somewhere. Kari let out a big sigh, and then leaned against the trunk of the Sakura tree. The tree trunk opened up into a portal and started sucking Kari in.  
  
"Huh? What's going o- Help!!!" she cried, as the tree continued sucking her in. Kari was so surprised by this sudden change of events that she was only able to cry "Help" one more time before the tree completely sucked her into another dimension.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry T.K.," Kari sobbed, sitting down on the bare, cold beach, with her head in her arms, "I guess I just was in a bad mood today, I didn't mean to hurt you, and now I wish I could see you again."  
  
Suddenly, Kari heard a noise in the distance, "Huh? What's that noise?" she said, quickly standing up, and getting ready into her fighting position.  
  
"Hello, Kari Kamiya," said a deep voice.  
  
"H-hello?" Kari replied nervously, "Who's there?"  
  
"I'm sure you are wondering who I am and why you have been brought here to the Dark Ocean," the deep voice continued.  
  
"Umm.well, first of all, who are you and what do you want with me?" Kari asked uncertainly.  
  
"You have been brought back here again because we can sense a great deal of dark power radiating from you. At first we thought that you were still to pure and innocent to be brought back into the Dark Ocean, but now we see that you do have a dark side to you and would fit easily as the dark queen of the Digital World."  
  
"What are you talking about?? I'm not a DARK person as you say I am, and I definitely won't want to be your dark queen. Who are you anyway!?"  
  
"It is too soon for me to reveal my name, but you will find out who I am very soon."  
  
"WHAT!? Why can't you tell me who you are? Are you an evil Digimon? And what do you mean by saying that I'll find out soon??"  
  
"Do not worry Kari Kamiya. All will be revealed to you soon. However, I will be needing to hold you captive for the time being until the time is right for you to become our dark queen."  
  
"You'll never be able to keep me here! My friends will find me. They'll take me back and defeat you!"  
  
"Your friends will never be able to find you here. This is a secret location which only people that we have decided we want can enter. Your friends will never be able to find you in this secluded area."  
  
"Of course they will be able to! My friends and I have defeated evil creatures like you before, and we can do it again!  
  
The deep voice laughed evilly, "Ahh, but I am not an evil Digimon and you have never defeated someone like me before."  
  
"What!? You're not a Digimon?? Who are you then? Are you human, and what do you want with me??" Kari demanded angrily.  
  
"You ask too many questions," the voice said grumpily, "I said that all would be revealed to you soon. Now stop bugging me by asking all these questions."  
  
"Just tell me who you are!" Kari yelled, "That's all I'm asking for right now!"  
  
"You have no rights to tell me what to say or do as you are currently my little captive, but since you will become my future dark queen anyway, I will tell you."  
  
Kari stayed silent, waiting expectantly for the deep voice to begin speaking again. She wondered if she was forever to be captured inside the colorless, lifeless world of the Dark Ocean, and if she would ever see T.K. and her friends again.  
  
The voice began speaking, "I still will not tell you my name or anything like that just yet, but I will tell you that my future is to be the ruler of the Digital world. However, I cannot do it without a Dark queen, and that is why I have taken you into the Dark Ocean again."  
  
"I will never become your stupid queen. You can't make me! My friends will save me and defeat you and your minions!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Ahh, but your friends do not even know what I look like or what the extent of my powers is as they have never experience a power like mine before. Therefore, they will never be able to defeat me without any data on me at all," the voice replied confidently.  
  
Kari gasped, "Oh no," she thought, "he's right, my friends can't do anything without knowing at least what he looks like, and they don't even know that I'm in the Dark Ocean most likely!"  
  
"What's the matter, Kari Kamiya? Why so quiet all of a sudden? Are you scared that your friends will never be able to find you?" the deep voice asked mockingly.  
  
Kari straightened up, and decided that she would not let this evil person mock her and her friends. She was not going to be insulted by a bodiless voice that knew nothing about the extent of her relationship with all her friends.  
  
"My friends will be able to find me, and when they do, they will defeat you and make sure that you never get a chance to become the ruler of the Digital world. You.you would ruin the beautiful digital world you have just like you have ruined this section of it already!" Kari cried determinedly.  
  
"I have not ruined the world and am not going to! I am planning to make it into a beautiful paradise for all Digimon where they will be able leave peacefully, fulfilling their destined duties and obeying their master."  
  
"You mean that you're going to turn all of the Digimon into your slaves to do your bidding!" Kari shrieked.  
  
"How dare you talk about me like I was a bad person. I may be evil on the outside, but that doesn't mean that I'm not a good person. I really want to help all the poor, innocent Digimon in this world, and if being evil is the only way to do so, then I will do it!" the voice declared.  
  
"You are evil," Kari stated, "and nothing will be able to change that."  
  
"Ahh, but how do you even know that I am truly evil? Perhaps I do just want to help the Digimon. You have never seen me so you cannot judge."  
  
As Kari and the deep voice were talking, Kari was walking along the beach, trying to find an exit portal to the real world. She was angry at the fact that the voice stated that he wanted to help the Digimon.  
  
"How could someone evil enough to capture innocent people from the real world want to just truly help Digimon? It's not possible!" Kari thought.  
  
"Furthermore, your friends will never be able to find a way into the Dark Ocean. They do not have the power or knowledge to be able to get in. Besides, they probably don't even want to since you ran off and abandoned them."  
  
"My friends will be able to, and they will do it to save me. I believe in them!" Kari cried, "and how do you know everything that happened to me?"  
  
"But last time your friends knew that you had gone to the Dark Ocean, and young Takeru was able to get through because he cared about you deeply," the deep voice said, ignoring Kari's last question.  
  
"What do you mean by saying that?? Are you saying that T.K. doesn't care for me anymore?? And how did you know about what happened last time when I was sent to the Dark Ocean!?"  
  
"I have my sources, and as I said before, all will be revealed in time. Right now, you just have to worry about becoming my Dark queen."  
  
"But I don't want to become your stupid queen! I want to go back to the real world with all my friends and everything! I want to apologize to T.K. for being so rude to him, and live a good a life. I DON'T BELONG IN THE DARK OCEAN!!"  
  
"You may think that now, but just look around you at all these dark surroundings. Think of what you are really feeling in your heart right now. You have lost your chance with T.K. because you were being your true self - a dark hearted, evil girl whose destiny is to become my beautiful dark queen."  
  
Kari gasped, "What? My destiny is to be evil?" That can't possibly be true. Everyone has always told me how pure and innocent I am, and that I definitely should bear the Crest of Light, which I do."  
  
"Let me clue you in, I can sense that you are feeling very confused right now," the voice said calmly.  
  
Kari just stood there, not knowing what to do. This voice said that she was evil, but she knew that she wasn't. She bore the Crest of Light, which, together with T.K.'s Crest of Hope saved the Digital world from destruction. Kari sensed that the voice was lying, yet she could not shake off the feeling that there was some evil in her - why else would she be able to get into a place like the Dark ocean?  
  
The voice continued speaking, noticing Kari's long silence, "Let's investigate your friends one by one, shall we? Then you can decide your true feelings for them after you see what they think of you."  
  
"Why should I do this!?" Kari exploded, "I trust my friends completely, I don't need to see their faithfulness towards me to know that they are going to rescue me!"  
  
"My dear Kari, I think you need some time to think. I shall have you put into one of my private rooms while you think this matter over. I think that you will be pleasantly surprised to see what I have put into your rooms. You shall be treated like a princess here, and then you can forget about all your friends, and become my dark queen. Together, we will be unstoppable and will be able to completely rule over the Digital world!" the deep voice said, "Geckomon, take her away to the room I have prepared for her."  
  
"No wait! Don't take me please!" Kari cried, as the Geckomon swarmed up to her and started dragging her towards a semi-palace institution.  
  
"You will stay in this room until you decide once and for all that you are truly evil, and that being evil is your destiny," the voice said.  
  
"What? But I don't want to!" Kari yelled, "I want to go home!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but that cannot be done. I will reveal all to you sooner than you think, and you will realize your true destiny is to become my dark queen."  
  
"Wait! At least tell me your name!" Kari cried desperately.  
  
"My name is Kurato Toshiteme, the future ruler of the digital world."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So was that good? And who is this evil person Kurato, a new threat to the Digital world? My apologies again for taking so long to post this chapter up, next chapter will be about T.K. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review it! 


End file.
